


Missing in Action

by dukecrockershair



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukecrockershair/pseuds/dukecrockershair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Purrson goes missing. Kent enlists the help of his hot neighbor to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it. Feedback is always appreciated. Find me on tumblr at [ here](http://very-strong-bones.tumblr.com). Thanks to my two lovely betas! You can find them on tumblr [ here](http://kyros-of-delpha.tumblr.com) and [here](http://legojacques.tumblr.com). Without them, this fic would be a disaster.

Kit Purrson was missing. Not hiding, but full on missing in action. Kent had meticulously searched his apartment. He had even moved any furniture Kit could have possibly hidden behind. Kent couldn’t even figure out how Kit escaped. He lived alone and had been out all day at practice.

How much trouble could one cat get into? …Fuck, Kent knew he had to find Kit

It suddenly occurred to Kent that someone may have stolen Kit. Was this revenge? Was this for money? Panicking, he called the front desk, knowing that everyone that came into the building had to sign in.

“Hello, Mr. Parson”

“Hey, Ellen, Has anyone signed in to see me today? Kit’s missing and I’m afraid she was stolen.”

“Oh dear, let me take a look at the log. Looks like no one has signed in for you today.“

“Damn, someone must have signed under another person in this apartment and broke into my apartment to get Kit.”

“Doubtful. It’s much more likely the window cleaners. You know, the ones that come the first Wednesday of the month. They probably accidently let her out while cleaning your windows.”

With this Kent practically slammed his face into the wall out of stupidity.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot about them. Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” He asked Ellen exasperated.

“You seemed very excited about playing detective to hunt down your cat. The good news is that Kit must still be in the building somewhere since she hasn’t walked out of the front doors.”

At least Kit was still in the building. The tension he had been holding in his body left him.

“Oh, and Ellen, please call me Kent. Mr. Parson makes me sound like a grandpa, not Las Vegas’s hottest bachelor.”

“Oh, I didn’t know they came out with the hottest bachelor list yet. I thought that came out in June”

“They haven’t. The title is self-proclaimed.”

“Alright dearie. Have a good day and don’t make too much of a ruckus.”

“Thanks for the help Ellen. Call me if she turns up.” With a decisive click, Kent hung up the phone.

This cat was going to be the death of him. Why would the love of his life just up and leave him? He spent more money on Kit than on himself. His apartment was covered in oil paintings of Kit, which was in no way creepy. He just really loved his cat.

Kent knew that he was a crazy cat person.

“Maybe I’m coming on too strong to Kit. I should play it cool when I find her.”

Kent knew what he had to do now in order to find her. Something he never thought he would have to do.  
. . .

_Knock knock_

__Kent stood in front of his neighbor’s door, or as Kent called him, Hot Neighbor Guy. He had seen Hot Neighbor Guy only a handful of times, though those times had been memorable. The first, Kent nearly fell flat on his face out of sheer shock of Hot Neighbors Guy’s beautiful face. The second, Kent had worked up the courage to say hello and work some of his charm. Hot neighbor Guy hadn’t seemed to notice. As soon as the word, sup, left Kent’s mouth, Hot Neighbor Guy’s door was closed. The last time, Kent had flashed his ‘cool guy smile’ , only to get hit with, “There’s something in your teeth…”. So that was the end of that._ _

__Kit may have been missing, but Kent was never a man to waste an opportunity. Kent would enlist the help of Hot Neighbor Guy and win and charm the hell outta him._ _

__“Hello.”_ _

__“Hey, my name’s Kent. I live next door. My cat has pulled a Houdini and escaped my apartment. Her name’s Kit Purrson. I don’t know if you know her, but she’s kinda internet famous. No big deal. I was just wondering if you’ve seen her?”_ _

__“Sorry to hear that. That your cat’s missing, not that she’s internet famous… I’m Ryan by the way. Do you have a picture of her?”_ _

__Oh, so Hot Neighbor Guy’s name was really Ryan. What a boring name for such an attractive man._ _

__“Yeah, I have a ton, hold on.”_ _

__For some reason, Kent’s first instinct was to get a one of Kit’s oil paintings. Grabbing a smaller one off the wall of his apartment, Kent ran back out to display the painting to Ryan._ _

__“Um, don’t you just have a picture on your phone or something”_ _

__“I mean, yeah, of course. This just really brings out Kit’s personality better than any picture ever could.”_ _

__“Man, you really love your cat. I think I actually did see her earlier today. I thought she ran toward the stairwell.”_ _

__“Thanks, man. Do you mind showing me where exactly?”_ _

__“No problem. Today has been a pretty boring day. I would love to help solve the mystery of Kit Purrson’s disappearance.”_ _

__Score one for Kent. Damn, was he smooth.  
. . ._ _

__“This is where I saw her last. She has kind of a mushed in face right? I mean you showed me the painting, but it seems the artist took a lot of…um… artistic liberties.” Ryan wasn’t sure if he meant that last bit to sound so rude._ _

__Kent pulled a dramatic face, as if he has never heard anything so offensive in his life._ _

__“The artist drew her soul, but yeah, she does have a pretty mushy face.” He ended the sentence with a grin and was rewarded with a bright red blush from Ryan._ _

__“Alright just make sure...”_ _

_Slam_

____“…That you keep the door open.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” Kent muttered. How was he suppose to know? Why would anyone use the stairwell on the fifteenth floor?_ _ _ _

____“That’s okay as long as you don’t mind waiting. If we go down to the emergency exit, the alarm will go off and the fire department is automatically notified. But security comes through here every hour, so we won’t die in here or anything.” Ryan doesn’t seem put out by being locked in a stairwell._ _ _ _

____“How do you even know all this?”_ _ _ _

____Ryan looked embarrassed, “Well, I don’t have much of a life outside work and I read the weekly newsletters the building mails out. They have a very detailed section on safety.”_ _ _ _

____“Really? Maybe I should stop letting Kit chew on them than. I guess since I got us locked in here for an hour I should make it up to you somehow.” Kent was a little surprised by how smoothly he managed to say that._ _ _ _

____“Uh, like what?” Ryan said this like he knew exactly what Kent was thinking._ _ _ _

____“How about a date Friday?... Or, maybe, something more immediate to fill up are time.”_ _ _ _

____Ryan was grinning when Kent kissed him. It was, like all first kisses, slightly awkward, but that never stopped Kent before. They continued kissing for a few minutes when Ryan felt something moving._ _ _ _

____“Um, something is moving up your leg and it isn’t quite what I was hoping would be moving.”_ _ _ _

____“What? Oh! Holy shit we found Kit!” Kent gently detached Kit from the leg of his pants. Kit showed her gratitude by repeatedly biting his hand._ _ _ _

____“I’m pretty sure she found us.”_ _ _ _

____“Semantics. All that matters is that we are reunited and I have a date with my hot neighbor this Friday.”_ _ _ _

____“I guess if she hadn’t gone missing, we would just have continued having awkward minute-interactions.”_ _ _ _

____Kent laughed at the same time the door opened behind them._ _ _ _

____“Get locked in? You must not read the news memos,” said the security guard gruffly._ _ _ _

____The End_ _ _ _


End file.
